vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lorenzo St. John
Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John was a main character, minor antagonist, and anti-hero in . He was formerly a major recurring character in the fifth season of the series, before being promoted to main in the sixth season. He was a vampire who was previously Damon Salvatore's cellmate in the 1950's, after being captured by the Augustines. He was first mentioned by Dr. Wes Maxfield, being dubbed as the "Augustine Vampire". In the fifth season during Man on Fire, Enzo and Stefan get into an intense fight with one another. Enzo attempts to set Stefan on fire, but Stefan pushes his hand inside of Enzo, grabbing his heart. Stefan refuses to kill Enzo, but Enzo steps back and his heart is extracted. Enzo tells Stefan that his revenge will consist of Stefan explaining to Damon how he killed his best friend. Enzo later passes through Bonnie to the Other Side. While on the Other Side, Enzo realizes that since Markos has emerged into the world of the living, that the dimension is falling apart. He tries his best to figure out how to get out of the Other Side, putting his trust in Bonnie. In Home, Markos is sucked away into Hell and Enzo successfully passes through Bonnie, returning to life. In the sixth season, Enzo begins a mission to save Damon and Bonnie from the prison world they are trapped in with the help of Caroline Forbes. He flirts with Caroline and also antagonizes Stefan for abandoning his search for Damon. After Damon's return, Enzo develops a jealousy towards Stefan and vows to make his life miserable. He forced Matt Donovan to assist him in doing so but later changes his mind when he begins to care about protecting Stefan's niece, Sarah Nelson. He later encounters Lily, the woman who turned him into a vampire and also happens to be Damon and Stefan's mother. In the seventh season, Enzo allies himself with Lily and the Heretics, all because of his love for her. Eventually, he begins working for the Armory due to his interest in his past and later to find out what his family stands for. Enzo also hides Bonnie from the Armory as they need her to open a mysterious vault. He gives her pills to mute her magic and the two end up falling in love. Enzo is last seen running after Damon into a vault in the Armory when suddenly discolored, long-clawed hands grab his face and pull him backward out of view. Lorenzo was a member of the St. John Family. Early life In 1903 South Hampton, England, he was denied passage on a ship to New York because of his consumption but Lillian Salvatore helped him get aboard the ship so he could see a doctor on the ship who turned out to be a charlatan. Lily gives him her blood so he can be a vampire, he later dies of consumption before the ship docks in Manhattan Harbor. Before he awakens in transition, the Gemini Coven catches up with Lily and her traveling companions, The Heretics. She and her family had killed everyone aboard except the charlatan doctor, leaving him to Enzo so he could complete his transition. He believes Lily left him and is unaware that she was now in a 1903 Prison world. Enzo was found by the Whitmore family after he left his post in Eastern Europe during WWII. He was imprisoned by Dr. Whitmore and forced to endure his torture for ten years. In 1950, Enzo was a prisoner of the Augustine Society, He was used as an experiment in the laboratory at Whitmore. Maggie James was responsible for the study of his behavior and took notes about him. They began to develop feelings for each other later on. Later, Maggie wanted to help him escape and she asked him to turn her into a vampire. She wanted to escape and be with him forever, but Enzo, in order to protect her, took off her vervain bracelet, and compelled her to forget about him and leave. He returned her bracelet and she left. As Damon was imprisoned due to Joseph Salvatore selling him out, Enzo reached out a hand of friendship with the young vampire. They would talk about many things to keep their hope of escape up. Enzo planned to have Damon take his ration of blood for a year so that he would be stronger and assist in the escape. During the annual New Year's Eve Party at Whitmore, Damon broke free of his chains and attacked everyone but, in the process, caused a fire. Enzo was still stuck in a cage laced with vervain and Damon attempted to free his friend to no avail. Realizing that he could not free his friend and fearful that Augustine would take him back, Damon turned off his emotions and abandoned him. Enzo continuously screamed for his friend to free him and was presumed dead. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Five= |-|Season Six= |-|Season Seven= }} |-|Season Eight= In Hello, Brother, In Today Will Be Different, In You Decided That I Was Worth Saving, In Coming Home Was a Mistake, In Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell, In The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You, In The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch, In You Made a Choice to Be Good, Personality Enzo is a charismatic person who had lived quite a fulfilling life prior to his imprisonment by Augustine. Despite his imprisonment, he remained optimistic and hopeful to one day escape and possibly take revenge on Augustine for their torture on him. After it is revealed that he was still alive and imprisoned, Enzo seems to have become mentally unhinged as a result of the five decades of torture, as he slowly hums a song just after he introduces himself to Elena. He also showed immense anger towards Damon for being unable to save him, nevertheless after rekindling their friendship, he refused to abandon him when he turned into an Augustine Vampire. He shows that he is loyal and would never abandon those important to him. He is also shown to have a vengeance streak as seen when he helps Damon with the Augustines, when he finds out Maggie was killed by Damon, and that the people who knew that he was dead didn't mention anything to Damon. Enzo continues to show acts of loyalty to his friends, mainly Damon, looking for leads to find Damon, and punishing Stefan for giving up on Damon. Enzo clearly misses his friend and even kills Stefan's girlfriend for giving up on Damon, and for making his friend Caroline cry. Enzo is willing to do whatever possible for those he cares about. Physical Appearance Enzo is very handsome, with short jet black hair, dark eyes, light olive skin and a solid jaw line. He physically appears to be in his mid twenties despite being nearly one hundred years old. Enzo presents a devil may care attitude in his appearance and is always seen with a cocky smirk, much like his close friend, Damon Salvatore. His style consists of darker clothing; black shirts, scarves and thick jackets, boots underneath darkened jeans and black trousers, although on occasion has been seen wearing lighter colors, which in general is a "bad boy" style. Powers and Abilities Enzo possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Unlike some of the other younger vampires Enzo possesses a high resilience and tolerance to pain, torture, offensive spells and psychic attacks, having been the Augustine's "lab rat" for approximately 70 years while enduring countless horrific experimentations. He was observed impaling himself with a wooden shaft with no visible signs of discomfort, as well as being able to momentarily ignore the effects (losing consciousness and significant weakening) of a concentrated vervain shot used on him by Tripp. He is also a skilled fighter. He is physically strong enough to fight Stefan and Damon (individually) on near equal grounds, though ultimately nearly losing his heart due to extraction from Damon. Given his age and prowess, he like many others, were no match for superior supernatural species such as Bonnie when she was the Supernatural Shamanistic Huntress. He is also one of the few vampires to express knowledge and skill in swordsmanship, having confronted Julian, a vampire more than three times his age, in a sword fight and proved quite capable of fending for himself. However, it should be noted Julian ultimately defeated Enzo. Most recently, Enzo has demonstrated that he has a mental fortitude beyond comparison for a vampire of his age (due to the Augustine experiments). When on guard, he can repeatedly fend off the psychic attacks from Sybil whom has only been able to enter his mind when first surprised (her initial release from the vault) and a second time when Damon struck his chest and gripped his heart. Weaknesses Enzo had the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Attitude towards humans It is unknown what Enzo's original views on humans were but after years of torture, Enzo seems to have little respect for human life. He has fed directly from them and did not show any remorse when attacking or killing people. He did however fall in love with a human named Maggie James, and was unwilling to turn her when she asked him to help him escape Augustine. Instead, he compelled her to forget and leave him, not wanting to see her harmed or corrupted by becoming a vampire. Relationships Damon Salvatore Enzo met Damon in 1953. They were both captured and tortured by the Augustine society for scientific purposes. Having been in captivity ten years longer, Enzo taught Damon how to "live for the future", when they're free instead of the moment, individually planning their revenge. Enzo seemed to care for Damon, one day allowing himself to be tortured in Damon's place. On the night of their planned escape, Dr. Whitmore opened the cell and lead Damon out near the party guests; Damon got himself free from his bound chains and gouged out Dr.Whitmore's eyes; causing an uproar with the house guests, a guest (trying to escape) accidentally knocked over the candelabra and it caused a fire to happen and Damon was unable to free Enzo, and turned off his humanity to escape the pain of his "death" before abandoning him. Damon and Enzo are currently best friends. However, after recent events that strained their friendship, for example: Enzo choosing Lily over Damon, they aren't as close as they used to be and are currently frenemies. Currently, the creature from the Armory has mentally incapacitated both Enzo and Damon to act violently. They are working together, are close friends again, and they are killing numerous of people across the United States East Coast. Bonnie Bennett Initially, Bonnie and Enzo met under tense circumstances and they sometimes interacted with each other in hostile manners. They always shared a semi-antagonistic relationship, but Bonnie saves Enzo's life after he was almost sucked into Oblivion from the Other Side collapsing. After this, they remain sort of cordial with each other, especially since they began an alliance at the beginning of Season Seven. Also, during Season Seven, Bonnie gave Enzo advice on how to handle Lily Salvatore's rejections and Enzo saved Bonnie's life before the Armory could snatch her. While in hiding from the Armory, Enzo and Bonnie grow closer in friendship despite still acting slightly antagonistic with each other, but this is short lived when they share their first kiss in the cabin they were hiding in together. Three years pass and Enzo and Bonnie are in a romantic relationship and are in love with each other. Currently, Bonnie is desperately trying to save Enzo's life from the Armory's creature, which mentally incapacitated Enzo as well as Damon Salvatore. Caroline Forbes They meet when Caroline is surprised by Enzo who appears in the laboratory of Wes. He says that he is there for the same reason that she is; he wants the vampire-feeding virus out of their lives. Enzo tells her that Damon mentioned that she gets a little judgy and that he also said that she had a thing for accents. Enzo tells her that he knows of the cure to the ripper virus. While they work together to get the antidote Enzo flirts with her, but Caroline usually isn't sympathetic with him. They decide to take a road trip together to save Stefan and kill his doppelgänger. He tells her that She reminds him of Maggie. After Enzo kills Tom for Caroline, their relationship seems to have worsened, but Enzo anyway is always trying to be nice with Caroline besides tell her what his real intentions to find Maggie, his love of the past, Caroline seemed to like that. Maggie James Maggie never appears on the show in the present except for a couple of pictures of her dead body. They meet when Enzo was a prisoner on the Augustine Society. She worked for the Whitmore's and would take notes on Enzo, his behavior, etc. She would never get really close and always wore her vervain bracelet but in time they fell in love. She wanted Enzo to make her a vampire and escape with him. Enzo loved her enough and knew it would be too dangerous, so he tricked her and compelled her to leave. A couple of years later she somehow still remembered and went after Damon Salvatore because she thought Enzo was dead, but Damon killed her instead. In the present we see Enzo looking for Maggie and helps the Travelers to get some answers but turns off his emotions when he finds out she is dead. Since she would be old by now, he mentions that he isn't looking to date her, but to thank her. Sarah Nelson Enzo first saw Sarah in Woke Up With a Monster, after he learned about the "secret" of Stefan. Enzo due to personal dislike to Stefan decides to find out who this Sarah is and Stefan tells him that Sarah is the daughter of his nephew Zach, that is distant niece of Stefan. Enzo decides to take revenge on Stefan through Sarah, that is, use her, and then turn her into a monster. Lorenzo forced Matt to wriggle Sarah's confidence to know about her, and soon is brought together enough information and act out scenes where he is like hero saves Matt in front of Sarah, he shows her his vampire-face. Enzo knew that she would look for him after that. Lorenzo was right, Sarah found him in a cafe when he drank tea, and she photographed him. Enzo noticed it and again showed his vampire-face. Then, he was behind her back and said that he other angles look much better. He slightly shocked Sarah his abrupt appearance. Sarah began to threaten Enzo that she has proof on a flash drive, about what he is. Then Enzo broke flash drive and told Sarah that he was too strong, fast and rich. The girl said that she wanted to know everything about him, as Enzo planned. Enzo, hoping to frighten Sarah revealed that he is a vampire. Sarah did not seem surprised, and that shocked Enzo. Later it turned out that Stefan compelled Sarah not to be afraid of all that is associated with vampires. When Alaric told Enzo yesterday because of him innocent girl excised spleen, Enzo rethink his attitude toward Sarah and decided that this was a bad idea and that he is better than this. He came to Sarah in the hospital and she was pretty happy to see him. She asked if she had called him last night, but Enzo said that letting her into his life was a mistake. Then, he said that she deserves better and left. Before that, he called her real name, making her to think. However, Enzo, because of his friendship with Damon, who also is a distant uncle of Sarah, who killed her mother, wanted to acquaint her with the Salvatore brothers. But the door to the house was opened by Lily, mother of Damon and Stefan, and Enzo was terribly surprised and frightened when he saw her. He quickly said that was wrong house, took Sarah and they got into the car and drove away. Sarah did not understand what was happening, and Enzo explained that he knew this woman. He said that she is the Ripper. Enzo realized he did not know what to do, and that idea with Sarah was initially unsuccessful. Enzo compelled Sarah to forget everything that was, but it is on the vervain and inject a dose of Enzo him to tell her the whole story. Enzo woke up tied up in the house of Sarah, she said that Matt told her about the plan of Enzo and she seemed very angry and upset that have believed Enzo. Enzo told her that she was dragged from her dead mother, and that he really wanted to use her and changed his mind. Enzo said what exactly because of this Sarah attracts the darkness and she confirmed his words. Enzo was frank with her and talked about how he became a vampire and he wanted to make with her the same. Sarah asked him about that he did not do it because she does not want to know any of the biological family. Enzo let go of her and wished her a good life. Other Relationships *Enzo and Stefan (Frenemies/Former Allies/Enemies) *Enzo and Elena (Acquaintances) *Matt and Enzo (Former Allies/Enemies) *Lily and Enzo (Friends/Former Allies/She turned him) *Enzo and Julian (Enemies/Rivals) Appearances Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (Unseen) *''Handle with Care'' (Mentioned) *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' (Ghost) *''Promised Land'' (Ghost) *''Home'' (Ghost; resurrected) Season Six *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' *''One Way or Another'' *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' *''Kill 'Em All'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''You Made a Choice to Be Good'' (Death) *''What Are You?'' (Body/Voice) *''The Lies Are Going To Catch Up With You'' (Spirit) The Originals Season Three *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (Indirectly Mentioned) }} Episode Absence Season Six *In Season 6, Enzo doesn't appear in 5 episodes: **''I'll Remember'' **''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' **''Fade Into You'' **''Prayer For the Dying'' **''Let Her Go'' Season Seven *In Season 7, Enzo doesn't appear in 5 episodes: **''Age of Innocence'' **''Cold as Ice'' **''Hell Is Other People'' **''Things We Lost in the Fire'' **''I Went to the Woods'' Season Eight *In Season 8, Enzo doesn't appear in 2 episodes: **''An Eternity of Misery'' **''We Have History Together'' }} Name *'Lorenzo' is a Spanish and Italian masculine given name of Latin origin derived from the name Laurentius. It is used in Spain, Italy, and other Latin European and Latin American countries. Enzo is of Italian and Old German origin, and the meaning is "home ruler", variant of Henry. *'St. John' is Hebrew and means "Jehovah has been gracious; has shown favor". In the bible John the Baptist baptized Christ in the Jordan river. It can also mean "the grace or mercy of the Lord".http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/john Trivia Quotes ---- ---- ---- Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Augustine Vampires Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Undead Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Featured Articles Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:St. John Family Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Deceased